sobre color amatista
by lorcanina
Summary: una historia fragmentada y caleidoscópica de un amor distante...JackLizzie Nuevo capítulo, or favor dejen reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Si existiera una posibilidad de redimir el pasado, de cambiar lo que nunca debió pasar, no lo pensaría dos veces, simplemente la tomaría y entonces, posiblemente, lo escogería

**Sobre color amatista. **

Este es mi primer fic…por favor sean amables y dejen reviews.

nota: narración normal. _Pensamientos_. **Diálogos. **_**flash back**_

Espero le guste.

Si existiera una posibilidad de redimir el pasado, de cambiar lo que nunca debió pasar, no lo pensaría dos veces, simplemente la tomaría y entonces, posiblemente, lo escogería. No había dejado de pensar en ella aunque buscara ocultarlo, a su tripulación y, a él mismo. Navegaban aún por su mente, al igual que su barco, alguna vez perdido o más bien robado, el recuerdo de aquellos momentos, pocos pero, en los que pasó a su lado, no como esperaba no como quería que fuera sino todo lo contrario, sin embargo los recordaba. Miles de veces intentaba disfrazar este pensamiento, tan continuo, que tenía tratando de grabarse una premisa que poco a poco, con cada recuerdo, dejaba de serlo "el capitán Jack Sparrow le pertenece al mar y sólo éste es su gran amor" Ya era la única opción que tenía, en realidad, tal vez nunca tuvo otras o si las tenia ella misma se encargo de borrarlas…desde hace tres meses que estaban perdidas. Sin embargo, su memoria aún estaba fresca. Podía recordar aquella vez en que abandonaron juntos el Holandés Errante.

_**Cuando éste estaba a punto de hundirse junto con David Jones**__** para emerger de las aguas timoneado por Hill Turner. Aquella vez en que le dio la vida a su homónimo, en que el oficio de la piratería quedó delegado. **_

_**Aquella vez en que sujetando un paracaídas hábilmente improvisado, ella se aferraba con fuerza a su cuerpo; le rodeaba la cintura y hundía su cabeza en su pecho al igual que su llanto. **__**Fue ahí cuando supo que sería la última vez que la tendría así, tan cerca de él. **_

_**Con ese recuerdo agobiándolo surgió de su interior un sentimiento extraño. Su llanto era fuerte pero no sabía si en realidad era profundo o no quería que lo fuera. Sintió una terrible tristeza por verla de esa manera. **_

_**Desde que tocaron las frías aguas del océano no hacía nada más que asirse cada vez más fuerte a él. Sus manos apretaban rudamente su chaqueta lastimándole un poco la piel de su espalda por el amarre. Al darse cuenta de que no tenía las intenciones de soltarse, decidió nadar hasta el Perla Negra. Tratando de cuidarla lo más posible, con su mano izquierda le rodeo por la cintura y la acercó más hacia sí. Jack notó que los brazos de Elizabeth se aferraban ya con menos fuerza que antes a su cuello, esto le preocupó y empezó el nado. cuando estuvieron a bordo no le gustó el estado en que se alejó, quería ir junto a ella para decirle que William estaría bien, mucho mejor de lo que se imaginaba y de lo que él desearía, pero la batalla aún no terminaba la flota de la Compañía aún estaba esperándolos**__**. Sólo unas descargas más entonces hablaría con ella. Más no tuvo la necesidad de espera, pues cuando el holandés Errante hizo su aparición, Jack buscó con la mirada a Elizabeth y notó una sonrisa en su rostro. Al menos su tristeza se había ido.**_

_**Un nuevo sentimiento embargaba al capitán del Perla Negra viendo partir a Elizabeth hacia su ahora esposo el Capitán del Holandés. Lo que más le sorprendió en el momento de la despedida no fue sentir cierto malestar por haberse enterado como se enteró del casamiento de Elizabeth y William, sino la sensación de furia el verla frente a él esperando buenos deseos de su parte. Otra vez se le acercaba, iba a ¿besarlo? otra vez, no, lo habría aceptado, a él no le importa las circunstancias pero sí que eran diferentes, ahora marcaban algo totalmente diferente. Optó por enterrar en la tierra de lo inexistente el deseo de querer borrar las nuevas circunstancias, ya no era necesario pensar en ella, y entonces vino "con el primero fue suficiente" **_

Quería olvidar…mas no lo consiguió.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

Si existiera una posibilidad de redimir el pasado, de cambiar lo que nunca debió pasar, no lo pensaría dos veces, simplemente la tomaría y entonces, posiblemente, lo escogería

Muchas gracias por la sugerencia. Espero este capítulo guste.

Relato normal.

Los diálogos estarán marcados con un guión (-)

_Pensamientos._

**Sobre color amatista. Capitulo II.**

Papeles, armas, espadas, sombreros y restos de navíos ahorcadas en las paredes color siena tostada; fumarolas con casi lentitud sagrada escapándose minutos después del disparo; mujeres maquilladas seduciendo vulgarmente a hombres mucho más vulgares que su maquillaje, gritos, peleas, hombres, piratas, ron; era Tortuga. La orilla de las cosas, la isla donde todo hombre puede ir sin sentirse despreciado. Donde todo el mundo puede ir sin perder nada excepto su talento Ahora, aquí y después de tres meses, en medio del alboroto le recordaba con claridad.

_¿Por qué…por qué esas dos últimas despedidas que hemos tenido terminan por su causa…? Al final te volviste pirata… ¿sólo por él?... ¿Qué es lo que no sentías Lizzie...el beso?... porque yo tampoco._

- No- dijo después de tomar un trago de ron. - Pero ¿Por qué lo hiciste? porque deseabas hacerlo o…

- Por él, sabes que lo hizo por él- Se contestó él mismo dejando en desconcierto a un Cotton que estaba sentado frente a él. Aquel hizo un gesto a modo de pregunta pero Jack no le prestó atención pues estaba muy sumido en sus ideas. Tan distraído estaba que no se inmuto por el choque de una botella de ron lanzaba por un hombre ebrio durante una pelea, y que se estrello cerca de su cabeza. Tras escuchar el impacto, Jack giró donde los restos de la botella, y con el seño fruncido subió la mirada a la mancha de ron dejada en la pared.

_Soy un…buen…hombre. Lo demostré dos veces; volví al Perla cuando el Kraken lo devoraba; volví el aliento a tu espo…a William._

Cotton notó la ausencia de su capitán. Ya antes lo había visto entrar en lapsos mentales, pero esto parecía diferente. Sus ojos parecían de cristal pero el seño de su frente parecía disimularlo, lo vio moverse por un momento, lo vio posar su mirada perdida en su tarro frente a él ya vacío. No quería ser un chismoso pero la ida que se rumoreaba por el Perla de que Jack Sparrow estaba volviéndose no loco sino demente le cruzó por su cabeza y permaneció ahí durante largo rato.

Jack se enderezó y recargó su espalda sobre la silla. Se dio cuenta de la falta de inflexiones en las preguntas y respuestas que se hacia, era lo obligado y lo natural. Buscó su reflejo en un espejo roto colgado tras su camarada.

_No lo soy… no soy un buen hombre, no tengo ni el más mínimo sentido de la moral, de la decencia e higiene…mi querida Lizzie._

- Oh no!!...Claro que no- dijo mientras estiraba su brazo, a la mujer semidesnuda que rondaba con una botella, en señal de querer más ron.

_Todo lo que hice fue por ti. Cuando volví al Perla, mi brújula a puntaba a ti. Estoy seguro de era a ti. Lo confirme cuando me besaste y se que tu también lo sabias._

-Icen las velas Icen las velas- irrumpió el sonido irritante pero articulado del perico, el cual incursionó hasta el centro de la mesa hacia un plato con maní. Cotton se sobresaltó al ver a Jack mirando, arrugando el seño, a su voz emplumada.

-SSSHU!!- soltó Jack después de unos segundos agitando las manos a la altura de la barbilla, provocando la huida repentina del perico, y volvió a lo suyo, dejando a un Cotton más sorprendido de lo que ya estaba.

_Sí mi querida Lizzie…le di el corazón de David Jones a William por tu llanto. Lo hice por ti…No cariño…no soy un buen hombre, no lo soy porque en todas mis acciones estabas tú de por medio, porque sólo te pienso para mí y en llevarme el crédito de que tomaras tu libertad conmigo. Querida, yo soy un pirata porque ambicionaba tu vida con la mía… pero tomaste un camino que no llegaba a mí sino a él._

-Jack!!- fue abruptamente sacado de sus pensamientos por su más fiel maestre; el señor Gibbs – Llevamos tres meses sin honrar nuestro oficio. Hemos tenido suerte, pero recuerda que aún tenemos a Barbosa a las espaldas – dijo un Gibbs más preocupado por el ánimo de su capitán que por el nuevo rumbo que tomarían.

El capitán Sparrow, por su parte, dejó mostrara un dejo de molestia en su rostro al ser interrumpido de esa manera tan violenta, por aquel hombre que se sentaba a su lado con un tarro de ron en sus manos.

_Si no fuera porque eres Gibbs ya te habría volado la cabeza._ Pensaba mientras le quitaba su tarro para él tomar un trago.

-Necesito reponerme- dijo mirando a su maestre quien no reaccionó de otra manera más que encogiéndose de hombros, mientras Jack caía en la cuenta de lo que antes le había dicho el señor Gibbs. Era cierto, ya llevaban tres meses fuera del negocio. No podía guardar luto. Ella ya tenía una nueva vida. Eligió a quien tenía que elegir, y él, con su no tan nueva vida, debía dejarla a tras. Tal vez no tenía a Elizabeth, pero sí lo que le dio su libertad; el Perla Negra.

-Déjeme decirle mi querido señor Cotton, sin ánimo de ofender a su persona, o a cualquier desgraciada alma que ésta sea, que es usted un pésimo acompañante- dijo volviendo su vista a Cotton quien lo miraba pasmado. Se levantó, tambaleante, de su asiento y miró extrañado el plato de botanas que se encontraba sobre la mesa.

-curioso - Se inclinó para tomar un maní entre sus dedos y como si fuera a examinarlo, lo observo por unos segundos y después se lo llevó a la boca.

-mmmguaa!!...rancio – terminó por soltar al mismo tiempo que sacudía su mano contra su pecho, como si esto fuera a quitarle el mal sabor, y con su peculiar caminar empezó a alejarse de la mesa.

-¡¡ Mi sombrero!!- gritó- No tenemos todo el día

Sólo es cuestión de tiempo pensó el señor Gibbs. Él atribuía cualquier cura, bien o mal, que pudiera tener un hombre al paso del día y la noche. Pensaba que si se permanece estático el ciclo de la vida pasa sobre nosotros tan sólo empolvesiendo la pena, más si caminamos con él, ésta disolviéndose como el hielo bajo el sol. No había que ser como rocas hundidas en el fondo del mar, sino como los navíos sobre él.

_Ésta clase de heridas sólo se curan con el tiempo Jack, sólo con el tiempo. _

continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

Ojalá que les guste este capítulo ah y se me olvidaba comentar que todos aquellos que deseen dejar reviwe pueden hacerlo...porfavor dejen si. ah y todas las sugerencias, cualquier tipo seran bien recibidas...

Espero que le entiendan porque aquí empieza la simultaneidad de la historia.

Relato normal.

Los diálogos estarán marcados con un guión (-)

_Pensamientos._

Sobre color amatista. Capítulo III

El Perla Negra navegaba dejando atrás leguas de agua cristalina. Cortaba el mar bajo del. Su velocidad era tal que hasta provocaba el llanto de los amarres. Las velas se engrandecían atrapando lo mejor del viento.

La brisa tocaba los rostros pálidos y grotescos de los navegantes, su capitán sentía que tan solo le acariciaba.

Era reconfortante sentir el viento húmedo en su rostro. Decían que el atardecer era una de las cosas más bellas del mundo.

Tenía que reconocer que era cierto. Parecía que el mar se volvía una delicada nube rojiza sobre la tierra, un juego que no sólo era el adiós del día sino como el premio de un castigo sin conmiseración, y en una brevedad inmensa el cielo, ahora, le parecía más distante que antes. Últimamente se había dejado llevar por ese tipo de pensamientos.

Escucho ecos de bruscas pisabas sobre su barco que le hicieron recordar mañanas vacías, igual que este atardecer.

_A ver si algún día mis dedos tocan los tuyos…__ o jamás…amatista, interesante. _

El mar ya no era el mismo al que alguna vez agradeció por haberle devuelto la vida. Algo había cambiado en él, y aunque no estaba seguro ni tuviera importancia pensar en ello ahora, lo hacía. Era tal vez lo único que le quedaba. Ya no importaba si el cielo cambiaba su tono, o si el azul del mar era idéntico a su melancolía, o lo que hasta el Holandés le regalaba; vida eterna. Nada de eso importaba si no tenía a Elizabeth consigo.

La tenía para él pero no con él.

Diez años es mucho tiempo y un día no es suficiente, incluso, para el poco tiempo que alcanzaba a mirarla y decirle cuanto la extrañaba…

_- _mm...mm..Pirata siempre ser…. Pero que frío.

La noche empezaba a caer sobre ella. no le gustaba la oscuridad, era tan fría que no encontraba refugio ni en las largas calcinaciones de su alma, ya ni a sus recuerdos podía recurrir. Se sentía sola. La soledad estaba abrazándola, ella había sido su compañía estos tres meses.

Pero llo que más e molestaba era pensar que era lo único que en ese momento conocía.

- Qué más puedo hacer si no esperarlo…

_¿A quién?... _

- A Will, por supuesto ... _¿A Will ..._

- Sí, a Will, sólo a Will. ... _Sabes que es mentira_. ...

- No ... _Sí…_

-Ya déjame en paz! _.. _.

-Will, deseo ver a Will.

_No intentes confundirte, ni mucho menos mentirte, no lo quieres a él…_

_- _Yo, mi deseo es sólo verle.

_Tu deseo es besarlo una vez más, es tenerlo…_

_-_No, yo estoy casada con…

_Jack Sparrow, tu amas a Jack Sparrow_.

- No, no puedo. Cállate ya!!

- Yo estoy enamorada de William Turner- se repitió Elizabeth con la mirada derrotada puesta en el mar. Con las palmas de sus manos secó las lágrimas que no pudo contener, las que surgían después, se agolpaban en sus ojos y amenazaban con caer, mas comenzaron a perderse ante el espectáculo que el mar y el cielo le daban al unirse al horizonte. Los recuerdos llegaban así, sin ser invitados. ¿No pasará un segundo en el que se pueda vivir como antes o como desde antes se debió vivir? Fijó su vista en las olas que llegaban a tocar la suave arena en la playa.

_Debió ser horrible quedarte sólo en esta isla…Jack_

Los dedos pasaban sobre la tela de su falda marrón jugueteando un poco los pliegues que flotaban por el viento. Ladeo su cabeza hacia el tono profundo del mar…_amatista, que extraño… _

y quiso penetrar en él al punto donde dejaba de ser Elizabeth Swann, Turner, la enamorada para ser simplemente Elizabeth…Lizzie que ninguna otra persona podría cambiar.

- Lizzie, así me llamabas Jack…Lizzie- levantó la mirada al cielo y el pequeño murmullo de su nombre se perdió con el sonido de las olas arrastrando arena en la playa.

Una noche más, una más que significaba el final de un día, luego vendría el amanecer, de nuevo, y el sol volvería a tocar sus ojostan insensiblemente como las estrellas parecían querer consolarlo. Tres meses.

William Turner caminó del timón a la proa. Su cuerpo estaba más rígido de lo normal, su camisa, semi abierta, estaba más gastada y a penas alcanzaba los tres meses. Intentó recordar los momentos que había paso con ella. Era una forma de estar serca, de no desviar su propósito. Su vista comenzaba a perderse en el horizonte al igual que todas las noches. Psó sus manos en el borde y sintió el viento correr una vez más sobre sus facciones.

- Una noche más viendo el cielo perderse con el mar...

Una de sus manos toco por un momento su nuca.

- ...es casi como perderte.

- Al menos tienes la certeza de que estará esperándote

-Padre!!

Bill Turner apareció de entre la oscuridad del Holandés con movimientos acartonados yq ue hacía sonar, casi apropósito, las botas desgastadas sobre la madera del barco. La mirada de William se cruzó con la de su padre. Por un momento Boopstrap quiso saber todo de su hijo, sin embargo, tendría que recurrir a los días para encontrar algo más que tristeza en él.

- ¿No piensa descandas el capitán Turner?

Dió la espalda a su padre y volvió a su posición original...30, 31...32, de repente se le vino a la mente las almas que guiaba al otro mundo. Era increible que de esta menra pasara todo su tiempo mientras tenía a Elizabeth lejos de él. Por lomenos esas pobres almas tenían a alguien que los guiara, pero y él?...

-... Tengo toda una eternidad para descansar.

El perfil de si hijo era más claro estando a su lado. Boopstrap pudo notar la delgadez de William. REcorrió su espalda. Su cabello había crecido, su perfil parecía exactamanete igual que días atrás. Su rostro sin expresión alguna salvo la predecible; pensaba en ELizabeth. EL rechiñado de la madera hizo que Boopstrap desviara la mirada hacia el océano. Quería ayudarlo a cubrir todos los terrenos, que se dejase sentir en todos los ocnfines del mundo. Intentó fijar sus ojos en William y no en el capitán Turner.

- Deberías aprovechar esta noche, que aún faltarán más

- ¿Cuántas más?

- Muchas más

William se llevó ambas manos a la nuca y se quitó el pañuelo que cubría su cabeza. Miró a su padre y noto sus faciiones toscas y casi sin vida. Dió vuelta y se alejó hacia su cabina.

- Descansa

Boopstrap asintió y con la cabeza gacha siguó a si hijo con la vista. Esta noche sería larga, pero deseaba que para William fuera la más corta de su vida.

continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

Sobre color Amatista

**Sobre color Amatista.**

Este es un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste y por favor dejen reviews... no sean malitos sí.

relato normal.

-diálogos-

_pensamientos y "recuerdos"_

**Capítulo IV.**

Jack sintió un colorete rasposo sobre su mejilla. Buscó cobijo en su sueño etílico más había perdido su inspiración si es que en

algún motivo la tuvo. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y dio la cara a unos labios y ojos

pequeños que lo miraban sin apartarlos de él.

- Monito.

Se había quedado dormido en alguna parte del Perla, quiso remontar hasta la parte donde aún dormía plácidamente pero las manos rugosas del pequeño animal provocaron en el capitán Sparrow un poco de irritación.

Con gran ceremonia se puso de pie observando al pequeño animal. Frunció el seño y dirigió la vista a la driza de las velas; una

de las cuerdas estaba floja, pensó en el mono como el culpable de ello, pero y qué hacía ese

animal ahí. Bueno, no había mucho que pensar ni tampoco ser pitonisa para saberlo; Barbosa estaba cerca, más de lo que se

imaginaba.

- Largo de aquí... fuera de mi barco- dijo volviendo la mirada al mono de Barbosa y agitando sus brazos para ahuyentar al animal.

Justo a sus pies estaba una botella de ron a medio terminar. La tomó del piso y bebió un poco de ron. Lo bebió despacio,

saboreándolo como un experto catador hasta que su vista volvió sobre su hombro a causa de un

brusco movimiento que casi le provocaba una caída. "Jack" el monito impertinente le había jalado su chaqueta que algo

intentaba tomar y eso provoco el enojo del capitán.

- dije largo - sentenció Jack sacando su pistola y apuntando al monito. Éste salió huyendo de la vista del capitán del Perla

quien a su vez se quedó mirando el lugar por donde el mono había escapado.

- prolongación o avanzada- dijo meditando aún con la pistola en su mano.

No quería verle la cara a Barbosa. Necesitaba descansar y trabajar, por así decirlo, pero sobre todo descansar. Si eso era lo

que necesitaba a menos que hubiera algo o alguien, ajeno o propio a las circunstancias, que se

lo evitara. bueno, pero él de alguna manera tendría que evitarlo.

-Prolongación - dijo mirando el timón del navío y caminando hacia el. Prolongación de seguro que sonaba como toda una

buena estrategia, cobarde pero elegante. Le resultaba extraño ahora que lo pensaba, usar esa. Bueno por algo los piratas franceses eran reconocidos o no.

palabra.

Tomó el timón entre sus manos. Definitivamente debía prolongar cualquier encuentro. miró la proa del Perla y se sintió

extraño, no tanto por la elegancia sino por la ligereza en sus manos. Era su imaginación o el timón

le parecía más ligero de lo normal.

_Linda noche no?_

- Qué... lindo?...De seguro Héctor debe estar observándonos y tu halagando las estrellas.

¿_ y su otra mitad? oculta entre el oscuro tono azul del océano. definitivamente son idénticas no?. La mar y ella, libres, _

_independientes, bellas. tan delicadas y estrepitosamente peligrosas. extienden sus brazos primero_

_tan suavemente para acariciar el corazón y en silencio lo adormecen y lo inundan de sus encantos hasta que ya no hay forma de _

_salir. Hasta que sientes que te ahogas y entonces no encuentras otro placer más que el_

_de entregarte a esos tenues rayos amatista hasta lo más profundo de su maravillosa belleza sin volver a tocar la superficie._

- de qué hablas

_Todo su perfil. Date cuenta de que esto es todo loq ue tendrás. si es que con algo llegaras a quedarte. Eso o el mar._

- Son sólo estrellas- Sentenció con voz cascada y vacilante.

_Hermoso color cobre, no hay ser más bello que ella no?_

Hermosa pensó Jack, otra vez, otra vez y otra vez ese pensamiento suyo de pensarla, desde cuando quería alejar esos

pensamientos de su mente; la pensaba cuando no, cuando debía olvidarla incluso cuando olvidaba recordarla

-Elizabeth- dijo con una expresión de sorpresa ante la visión que tenía enfrente.

Era ella. Elizabeth. Se le aparecía frente a él sólo para atormentarlo. Apararecía sólo para irse de nuevo, lejos de él como

tantas veces lo había hecho, sin embargo, no le importó. Cuántas veces se había alejado y

cuántas más estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir con tal de tenerla sólo por un momento.

Era Lizzie, la ELizabeth de mirada inocente y rebelde a la vez. La que salvó de ahogarse aquella vez que cayó al mar. La que

conoció mejor de lo que esperaba. Era su imagen. ELizabeth sonriéndole y el correspondiéndole

Los pliegues de su vestido se movían al compás del viento. Su brillante mirada dedicada a él y ese gesto de recoger parte de

su cabello tras su oreja... Era ella, Elizabeth, su Lizzie.

Se sintió feliz, desafiantemente feliz. No quería que esa imagen se fuera jamás, quería conservarla para él. SI eso era todo

con lo que podía quedarse, con eso se quedaría. Entonces...

- No está aquí

_Pero quisieras que lo estuviera no?_

El bostezo de uno de sus marineros lo hizo despertar del juego letárgico con las estrellas. Entonces supo que sólo era un

producto de su pura voluntad. SIn quererlo la estaba moldeando a su deseo imaginario de tenerla hasta que su imagen

llegara a él como la verdadera Elizabeth.

Quiso tocar su rostro que empezaba a formarse de nuevo con las estrellas.

"_Jack... no es una ilusión, estamos aquí... es real"_

Furia contenida, de un momento a otro su cuerpo se inundaba de furia concentrada en un gramo invisible por aquel recuerdo

que llegaba a él de la misma manera en que la imagen de Elizabeth se había ido. Quiso volver a ella pero no estaba seguro

de si hacerlo o no. Su media sonrisa permanecía intacta, siempre igual excepto que no era de felicidad, ya no era para Lizzie.

Paseó la vista sobre la proa del Perla y después miró sus manos frías; de qué manera todo podía ser diferente si ella había

decidido, distraídamente o no, dejarlo no más que como un súbdito a su existencia.

Sus ojos enmarcados de negro daban una muestra común de malestar a la vulgaridad clandestina del sueño de su tripulación

El rostro grueso de Pintel, la suciedad de Raguetti y el alarido de vigilia de Cotton le irritaban de sobremanera.

- Que ironía.

Una leve sonrisa, ahora tiesa, figuró en su rostro. Los ronquidos del homúnculo y su amigo; el ojo de madera, le

perturbaban... Cómo pudo ese hombre vivir por mucho tiempo con un ojo de madera, llegó a preguntarse el capitán del Perla.

No tenía importancia, terminaba por decirse, simplemente era ridículo. Pero no más de lo que se sentía él estando ahí con

Cotton dormitando a sus espaldas, sintiéndose feliz con una Elizabeth imaginaria y con los molestos ruidos de sus

navegantes.

_Sólo un montón de carne espesa con ojos de cucaracha_

Pasó la vista de Raguetti y Pintel a sus manos sosteniendo el timón del Perla Negra. Las palabras jamás lo habían dicho,

ni siquiera estaba seguro si podrían decirlo y, aunque así fuera a él ya de nada le servía; a demás era un hombre libre, no

necesitaba de absurdos pasionales que pudiera tocar o sentir. Si él los quisiera simplemente atracaría en Tortuga y buscaría

carisias. Él podía ir a donde quisiera y cuando lo quisiera sin atar sus manos a un timón que no fuera del Perla.

- ¿Seremos todos así?

_Oh Jackie mejor olvida ese maldito estilo tuyo de preguntarte cosas inútiles_

- ¿Estilo? A qué te refieres.

_Rumbo Jack, se refiere a que aún no tenemos rumbo_

- Ah eso, cierto!. Dijo en tono meditabundo.

Sacó su brújula, la abrió y miró la aguja girar hasta detenerse en el lugar de siempre. Se sintió ofensivamente ridículo, más

que cuando miraba dormir a su holgazana y mal oliente tripulación.

- LAs cartas! Seguiré las cartas. Hace mucho que quiero encontrar la fuente de la juventud

_Hace mucho que quieres olvidar a Elizabeth_

- ¿Quieres tomar un bando antes de seguir juntos?

_Uy esto se pone bueno_

- Ojala tuviera mi botella de ron

_Para qué_

- Para volver a dormir

_No puedes_

- Por qué no

_Escucha a tu conciencia y..._

- Creo que tengo jaqueca

_...a tu sentido de prolongación._

- Prolongación ?... Barbosa- sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Cómo pudo olvidar a Barbosa, bueno su cara no es muy linda

como para recordarla, pero... un momento; si él tenía el Perla y éste es el navío más veloz del Caribe, Cómo es que el cara

curtida de Barbosa le pisaba los talones o la popa, como sea.

. No lo sé

_No crees que deberías pensar un momento? Tal vez Barbosa tenga un acuerdo con alguien quien sólo estaría dispuesto a ayudarlo _

_para cobrar una ofensa tuya... o tal vez sea una trampa. Piensa Jackie_

- ¿Trampa? No sé.

_Qué tal Jean Laffite, tal vez el quiera vengarse, sin duda lo más razonable, o matarte por lo que le hiciste_

- Hicimos... aunque sólo fueron ve... espera... matarme?

_Deberías pensar un poco antes de precipitarte y..._

- Senor Cotton!!- Gritó al oído del marinero caminando después hacia la cubierta del Perla - !!Bolas de carne rancia y

pestilente, de pie y a trabajar!! Quiero que éste barco corra o ... navegue viento a popa- dio la orden al señor Cotton quien

estaba a su lado apenas y despertando.

- Por los nobles vientos del oeste qué es lo que sucede Jack!

El aludido giró bruscamente sobre sus talones hacia un hombre con patillas pronunciadas.

- Señor Gibbs, recuérdeme qué rango tiene en este navío- preguntó el capitán inclinándose un poco hacia adelante

- Maestre señor- dijo Gibbs incorporándose solemnemente.

- Pues a trabajar maestre Gibbs!!- dijo alzando la voz y empezando a caminar dejando a un lado al señor Gibbs un poco

turbado.

Miró con el seño fruncido a Pintel y Raguetti que aún dormían a pesar de los gritos y se dirigió a su cabina.

- Necesito descansar. Tengo jaqueca- Soltó antes de cerrar la puerta con brusquedad.

Una vez adentro giró y se detuvo bruscamente como si una pared de cristal se lo hubiera impedido; recorrió el cuarto y miró

las cartas de navegación sobre su mesa de madera. Cayo Cristo, La fuente de la juventud, Barbosa, Jean Laffite... Elizabeth;

todos ellos ocupaban su mente al mismo tiempo como remolinos de viento y agua que no tienen otro propósito más que

hundirlo más

Caminó tambaleándose hacia la mesa y después de un momento golpeó la golpeó con la palma de su mano para imponer silencio a los murmullos en su cabeza. Tenía que hacer algo.

Entró al cuarto contiguo se sentó en el borde de la cama. Unió sus manos y recargó su barbilla en ellas.

- Tengo que olvidar.

Continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

Secretos carmesí

**Sobre color amatista.**

Aclaraciones:

relato normal

-Diálogos

_pensamientos_

"_recuerdos o flashback"_

**Previamente**

Miró con el seño fruncido a Pintel y Raguetti que aún dormían a pesar de los gritos y se dirigió a su cabina.

- Necesito descansar. Tengo jaqueca- Soltó antes de cerrar la puerta con brusquedad.

Una vez adentro giró y se detuvo bruscamente como si una pared de cristal se lo hubiera impedido; recorrió el cuarto y miró

las cartas de navegación sobre su mesa de madera. Cayo Cristo, La fuente de la juventud, Barbosa, Jean Laffite... Elizabeth;

todos ellos ocupaban su mente al mismo tiempo como remolinos de viento y agua que no tienen otro propósito más que

hundirlo más

Caminó tambaleándose hacia la mesa y después de un momento golpeó la golpeó con la palma de su mano para imponer silencio a los murmullos en su cabeza. Tenía que hacer algo.

Entró al cuarto contiguo se sentó en el borde de la cama. Unió sus manos y recargó su barbilla en ellas.

- Tengo que olvidar.

**Capítulo V**

Entre tanto, no muy lejos de esos parajes, un navío con velas carmesí navegaba con el timón en manos de su capitán cuyos ojos permanecían inquietos, desorbitados, cargados de odio; sus manos estaban llenas de cicatrices; su mirada era intensa, tanto que hacia a cualquier hombre temblar y correr fuera de su alcance si osaba molestarlo o si quiera inquietarlo, hasta Barbosa había aprendido a no desafiar a Bendow "el Rojo" Lviesey. Había conocido a muchas personas extraña; su vida de pirata le daba eso y más, Jack Sparrow se llevaba el primer puesto, pero ahora se aparecía, una vez más, Rojo Liviesey, con su capote desgastado y con un ala del sombrero colgando que parecían hacerlo ver más como un loco que como un pirata.

Muchas veces se preguntó qué clase de relación tendría con Jack Sparrow. Desde la primera vez que mencionó su nombre notó un ambiguo sentimiento de molestia en su mirada, lo más extraño fue que accedió casi de inmediato a su alianza.

" _La puerta__ de la taberna Trela se abrió bruscamente llamando la atención de quienes ahí se encontraban, las bisagras de aquella puertilla chillaron cuando la atravesó un hombre alto, corpulento y moreno de piel._

_Nadie podía ver su rostro pues estaba cubierto con una especie de máscara hecha con un pedazo de tela sujeto de las sienes con un cordón del mismo color marrón que la tela, sólo sus ojos podían ser vistos, por su facha parecía ser un hombre de mar, pero no cualquier hombre de mar; tras él caminó un hombre menos alto pero con expresión vivaz que dejaba ver un mosquete sujeto tras su cinturón oscuro, probablemente el segundo de abordo pensaron algunos. _

_El corto cabello, del que parecía ser el capitán de algún barco, se alborotó más de lo que ya estaba a causa de una ráfaga de viento que alcanzó a entrara la taberna; desde que lo vio llegar, Barbosa, supo de inmediato a quién debía aliarse para recuperar el Perla Negra…"_

- Quiero a Jack Sparrow en las celdas del Carmesí, quiero que pague por lo que me ha hecho- dijo el capitán con la mirada clavada en el horizonte.

-Es parte del trato – contestó Barbosa, quien se encontraba a un lado del capitán del Marconi Carmesí.

" _Caminó hasta la barra, cerca de Barbosa; su andar era extraño, como si le faltar aun pierna y eso a Barbosa le resultaba inquietante pues…_

_- Un vaso de ron!!- pidió con malos modales._

…_no era así como lo recordaba o al menos no con esa facha desde la última vez que lo vio, aunque, por sus modales, al parecer nunca dejó de ser el pirata más cruel de los mares occidentales. Su piedad llegaba hasta la indiferencia que le provocaban los barcos que destrozaba y la gente que mataba._

_Un auténtico cazador de tesoros, vulgaridad y muerte segura a quien se topara con él o perturbara su camino, pero eso no importaba si se tenía con qué negociar; con una buena coartada hasta un niño podía hacer un trato con él…"_

Mientras Liviesey timoneaba, Barbosa permanecía callado, pensando para sí el posible vínculo de su ahora socio con el capitán Sparrow…A pesar de todo tenía que agradecer a Jack, pues por su causa, o su falta, Barbosa salía beneficiado.

Le dio por completo la espalda al capitán del Marconi Carmesí y miró las velas; hace un momento que estaban intactas, no debían de estar lejos del Perla, al menos eso pensaba, faltaba esperar su confirmación.

Volvió la vista sobre su hombro y vio al Capitán Liviesey, con su chaqueta desgastada, afanado en el timón, desde ahí pudo distinguir mejor la causa de la cojera en Bendow Liviesey, lo que haya hecho Jack, honestamente, no le interesaba, él iba a bordo del Marconi Carmesí a recuperar su nave. Pero si el capitán Liviese de verdad odiaba tanto a Jack, él podría ganar no sólo el Perla Negra. Aunque para esto tendría que jugar con mucho cuidado, pues no quería ser parte en la lista de redención de Liviesey y segundar a Jack.

"_Con su tarro de ron entonó la vieja canción marinera en voz baja _

_ Quince hombres en el cofre del muerto yo ho yo ho yo ho una botella de ron "_

¿Algo tenía que ver con el cofre? No, era poco probable que Bendow tuviera tratos con William Turner, sin embargo, la idea no era tan descabellada ya que el Marconi Carmesí es un navío reconocido por la protección que le brindan la magia y los mitos y el Holandés Errante es uno que navega entre dos mundos cuidando almas. Aún así era poco probable.

" – _Me gusta este lugar- dijo el hombre en máscara- aquí echo el ancla maestre_

_- sí señor."_

Un ruido que provenía de la escota del barco distrajo a ambos capitanes, se inquietaron un poco pues la noche había caído y no había manera de que alguien abordara así como así, con el barco en movimiento y a la velocidad que iba. Escucharon chapotear el agua y luego crujir la madera. Quien quiera que fuera ya estaba a bordo. Barbosa desenvainó su espada y Lieviesey asió un rifle que estaba recargado junto al timón; cruzaron miradas y caminaron, adelante el capitán del Carmesí apuntando hacia donde provenían los ruidos, más cuando la mascota del capitán Barbosa hizo su aparición de entre la oscuridad, guardaron sus armas no sin antes soltar un bufido de burla, más notorio por parte de Rojo Liviesey.

El pequeño animal subió a los hombros de Barbosa y éste le acarició la cabeza.

"_Tanto tiempo sin verlo capitán Liviesey- el aludido levantó el rostro para enfocar mejor al hombre que perturbó su tranquilidad. _

_Pudo haber sonreído a medias o no hacerlo, no era seguro con esa máscara que llevaba puesta, pero sus ojos mostraron cierto sarcasmo al reconocer a su interlocutor_

_tanto como para recordarlo todo capitán Barbosa."_

- Estamos cerca – dijo Barbosa más para sí que para Liviesey, sin embargo, éste alcanzó a escucharlo

_- ¿_Qué tan cerca?- preguntó Liviesey con voz gruesa dejando el rifle en su lugar.

" _El capitán .__del Marconi Carmesí ignoró a Barbosa por completo dedicándose a beber de su tarro de ron; lo había humillado torneando los ojos y dándole la espalda, tratándolo como a un vil fregador de cubiertas; pero no iba a dejar escapar su oportunidad._

_- Si sigue bebiendo ron en esas cantidades el mundo se librará de un desvergonzado pirata, y mira que ya quedan muy pocos Bendow Liviesey._

_La furia del capitán Liviesey fue tal ante el comentario que dejó caer fuertemente su vaso de ron; desenvainó su espada y l apuntó directo a la garganta de Barbosa, éste dio algunos pasos a tras y miró los ojos desafiantes de Liviesey._

_Esto podría ser muy bueno o muy malo, como fuera tendría que convencer a Rojo Liviesey y necesitaba una buena coartada._

_- Esto es lo último que te escuhcaré balbucear Bar—bo—sa – dijo aún más furioso a la vez que presionaba el filo de su espada sobre el cuello de su victima._

_- Para ser honesto yo pensaba en algo mejor que un balbuceo_

_- No me interesa- dijo Liviesey sin disminuir presión_

_- Busco el Perla Negra- dijo Barbosa sin prestar mucha atención a lo que le contestó_

_- ¿El Perla?- preguntó Rojo Liviesey un poco desconcertado bajando la guardia._

_- Buscaré la fuente de la juventud pero antes necesito recuperar el Perla de las manos de Jack Sparrow_

_Bendow Liviesey envainó su espada y sin contestar, pero Barbosa pudo notar un gesto extraño en la mirada de Rojo; la máscara no le permitía ver bien su rostro pero supuso que se trataba de una media sonrisa; había encontrado la clave: Jack Sparrow_

_- ¿Cuál es el trato?- soltó el capitán del Marconi Carmesí."_

- Muy cerca capitán Liviesey, muy cerca- dijo perdiéndose entre las sombras de las velas carmesí.

Continuará…


End file.
